The Prophecy
by Digidynasty
Summary: Okay, this is the hardest one I've done yet, but I think you'll like it! I incorporated the actual prophecy into it too! So enjoy your favorite episode in rhyme!


  
Okay, I know this is a stretch, but I wrote "The Prophecy" entirely in rhyme. Also, if you notice the capitol letters are all from the original prophecy! I tried my best so enjoy!  
  
The Prophecy  
  
Though they defeated Myotismon  
That lousy fog barrier was still there  
Mimi couldn't believe it  
The kids all fell into dispair  
  
They got an e-mail from Gennai  
And a wierd story to be told  
Of angels and bats and horrible beasts  
Is this what the future will hold?  
  
Kari said they should find their parents  
Matt and Tai both finally agree  
When Izzy went to get his parents  
Matt's dad explained the whole story  
  
Mimi rejoined the others  
But Joe was still away  
Off to find his brother  
Who in the closet did stay  
  
Matt's dad made a plan  
Told Tai and the others what to do  
While he and sons went to the fog  
To try and find a way through  
  
Jim teased Joe about becoming a doctor  
While Bukamon stuck-up for Joe  
He was ready to bubble blow Jim  
All because he didn't know  
  
If Joe became a doctor  
He'd end up being a dud  
It wasn't because he wasn't smart  
But he passes out at the sight of blood  
  
The digimon digivolved to rookies  
And got the kids inside  
With thier parents out like lights  
They wanted to run and hide  
  
Matt and T.K. had their own problems  
Out searching for anyone  
They couldn't find a single soul  
Could Myotismon have won?  
  
Izzy learned he was adopted  
From both his mom and dad  
He already knew along time ago  
Still he and Tento were sad  
  
THE SKY WILL BE DARKENED  
BY THE WINGS OF MANY BATS  
Matt's dad said from the van  
Which was tipped by those Giza brats  
  
Sora's mother awoke  
Chanting Myotismon's name  
While Demidevimon saw  
That his master wasn't the same  
  
THE FALLEN PEOPLE WILL ENVOKE THE NAME  
OF THE UN-DEAD DIGIMON KING  
When Matt racalled the prophecy  
These events fit like a ring  
  
The kids thought of the prophecy  
The first two parts came true, at least  
WHEN THE CLOCK STRIKES THE HOUR OF THE BEAST THE UNDEAD KING  
WILL REVEAL HIMSELF IN HIS TRUE FORM AS THE BEAST  
  
The hour of the beast?  
Tai just couldn't comprehend  
So Matt's dad explained  
6:06:06 would be the end  
  
"Quick! Get into the van!"  
It was a race against time  
When the beast finally arrived  
Just his looks could be a crime  
  
"Is that Myostismon!"  
Tai exclaimed at the sight  
"He's been takin' steroids"  
Matt replied, covering his fright  
  
Greymon and Garurumon attacked  
But it wasn't enough  
This was VenomMyotismon  
Made of much stronger stuff  
  
He headed towards  
the convention center  
Tai thought of his mom  
He wouldn't let him get her  
  
"Pump it up you guys!" "Digivolve!"  
"You heard 'em! Let's do it!"  
So they digivolved again  
While Myotismon had a hunger fit  
  
They attacked with giga blaster  
Then again with wolf claw  
But it didn't even phase him  
From what they all saw  
  
Tai went to warn the others  
While the digimon fought  
Gatomon made a plan  
With what time they'd bought  
  
She and Patamon digivolved  
With Kari and T.K. behind  
Izzy's parents were confused  
Digivolving boggled thier mind  
  
He was too much for them  
They went back down to rookies  
Then the angels attacked  
And I'm not saying with cookies  
  
Even with their powerful attacks  
They didn't make a scratch  
That's when Matt's dad thought  
How to make him meet his match  
  
The prophecy held the key  
Izzy had to find out how  
He discovered the mystery  
Tai wanted to do it now  
  
They told T.K. and Kari  
What was to be said  
But they were worried  
They didn't want thier brothers dead  
  
Matt and Tai assured them  
That it's never gonna happen  
The angels took aim  
And soon changed what had been  
  
THEN ANGELS WILL SHOOT ARROWS OF HOPE AND LIGHT  
AT THE LOVED ONES OF THOSE THEY HAD BEEN SENT TO PROTECT  
AND A MIRACLE WILL HAPPEN  
But not what you would expect!  
  
Matt and Tai held each other's hand  
As they felt the arrows pierce  
Then their digimon warp digivolved  
The battle would soon be fierce!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
